The Dying Peace-Chapter 1
by Piano Dude
Summary: The First Chapter in my post-Return of the Jedi Novel. It takes place 3 years after Return of the Jedi...ENJOY!!!


Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars or it's characters. George Lucas does. I'm just trying to make an exciting novel for Star Wars Fans that people will like. And Most of all, I love Star Wars!!!!  
  
  
THE DYING PEACE  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Luke," called Han Solo to Luke Skywalker. Han Solo, as you may know from other Star Wars books is a Mercenary Pirate, smuggler captain, bounty hunter, and a cocksure braggart. He has a pet, kind of like a dog, but larger than a human and walks on two legs called a Wookie; the Wookie's name is Chewbacca. Han is deeply in love with Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. He is getting married to the Princess and is currently setting up the wedding hall in Coruscant. (Just imagine it; a princess and a smuggler; kind of hard to believe). Luke Skywalker is Jedi Knight, sister to Leia, friend to Han, and son of Anakin Skywalker who has turned to the dark side and is known as Darth Vader. He was recently killed by Luke and fulfilled the prophesy of the one who would bring balance back to The Force.  
  
"Yah' Han," Luke asked.  
  
"I need your help setting up these candles," Han replied, "When your done with that Chewie needs your help with the...Chewie don't touch that!!!"  
  
"UH.GROWL," Chewie said and shrugged.  
  
"Anyways Luke," Han continued, "Chewie NEEDS your help with the lighting system."  
  
"Sure Han. I'll help you," Luke responded, "So you excited??"  
  
"'Bout what," Han asked  
  
"You know what!! Getting Married to my sister, Leia," Luke said in a rather 'you know what I'm talking about' way.  
  
"Oh that. I almost forgot," Han laughed and continued, "Of course I am. I can hardly keep my head strait. Your sister sure is beautiful. I remember when we were back on Hoth. I told her she didn't want me to leave because 'She couldn't let a handsome guy like me out of her sight'. You know what she said?"  
  
"Yep," Luke replied, "'I don't know where you get you delusions flyboy' then she kissed ME and gave you a look like 'see there; I might not like you at all'. I would never have guessed she was my sister."  
  
Luke helped Han finish with the candles and then helped Chewie with the lights.  
  
"Luke. Even though Vader and the Emperor are dead, we still have the threat of the Imperials don't we?"  
  
"Yep. We still do need to watch our back."  
  
"After the wedding what do you plan to do?"  
  
"I'll go back to Tatooine to see a few people. I'll probably go to Forest moon of Endor to see our Ewok friends and take 3P0 with me. I can't believe they thought he was a god. You know Leia is kind of fond of that little one, Wicket W. Warrick, maybe you all should go with me."  
  
"Well I don't know. I'll have to think about it. They ARE cute but they also are warriors. They kind of remind me of the Gungans they had on Naboo. But they weren't cute. We should go to Naboo sometime. I hear it used to be beautiful 'till it was deserted after the clone wars."  
  
"My father fought in the clone wars. They started when he was only 19. Ben Kenobi fought in them too. I can't imagine what they were like. I hope nobody who is strong in the dark side rise up and makes a third uprising of the Sith. I wonder if the balance is only temporary. I mean it could be for like 200, 100, 50, even 25 or less years. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't really know. I am not some Jedi Knight like 'Sir Luke of Tatooine' here," Han joked. Luke laughed and Han continued, "But one thing is for sure. If the balance is temporary, we have to hold on to our hide and run. But not with 'Sir Luke to the Rescue'. Seriously though, it will be quite a hard time if the Sith come back."  
  
"Then we got the bounty hunter's to look out for too. Thank The Force Boba Fett is dead. He was probably on of the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. That was smart of Leia to dress up like Boushh at Jabba's Palace."  
  
"Yep. She sure is the greatest. SHE rescued me you know."  
  
"Yah' When does the wedding start?"  
  
"Not for another 3 hours."  
  
Luke looked around the wedding hall for R2  
  
"Han Have you seen R2?"  
  
"No I haven't. You should go look for him. I hear they are working on R3 units now. Technology; always changing."  
  
Luke left Han and walked down the hall out to the hanger bay. There he found a Storm trooper. The trooper said, "I have set my gun to kill, so back off." Luke, knowing how to control the force, said:  
  
"You don't need to hurt me. I will be on my way." The trooper repeated, "I don't need to hurt you. Be on your way." Luke thought to himself, "Wow, do I love being a Jedi Knight. Now, to look for R2." With that Luke yelled, "R2!! Where are you R2?? R2!!!" Then he heard a 'Beep, Bleep, Bop, Bleep' from behind a locked door.   
  
"Luke," said a voice behind him. It was the spirit of great Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, "Luke said, "I can not believe that you would come to me. You are the teacher of Obi-Wan and trained of my teacher Yoda. What do you want of me?"  
  
"I must warn you of the great trap that has befallen you. Behind that door is R2, but also is the Bounty Hunter, IG-88. He has been sent to capture you by Grand Moff Tarkin. I must tell you about IG-88. He is a bounty hunter like no other. He is a robot, which gives you an advantage. He is one in the set of five identical robot bounty hunters. He has multiple weapons. He has a poison dart gun, a projectile inhibitor gun, a blade extension set, a poison gas dispenser, a set of concussion disks, a sonic stunner, a flame thrower, heat sensor, his eyes allow him to see in all directions at once, and many more evil weapons. Bounty Hunter Boba Fett has destroyed 3 of the 5 IG-88 droids. It is up to you Luke to destroy IG-88 No. 4. And Luke, your fears of the Sith making a rise...they are going to happen. Bounty Hunters will be the most deadly weapons next to the light saber for this 3rd generation Sith. They will be more powerful than the original or 2nd Generation Sith. Sith warrior, Darth Maul, the Sith Lord who killed me, was the most powerful Sith Lord ever. They weren't supposed to make their 3rd comeback for over 2 millennia, but they are making it now.. The fate of the Sith will be determined by you."  
  
"Thank you master Qui-Gon," Luke Said with a shiver as he awaited his fate behind the door in front of him.  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As Luke started to open the door, he could only imagine the monstrous creature, IG-88, awaiting him. He had heard about these IG-88 droids, but had never seen one. He readied his light saber hoping that he could just rescue R2, and be on his way to the wedding.  
  
The door opened. He could see R2, but where was...IG-88. It stood tall and fierce. It shot a blast from its projectile inhibitor launcher, but Luke was faster. He repelled the shots with great quickness. But why was it not dying. It appeared like it had heavy blast armor strong enough to repel any blasters shots. Luke remembered the Thermal Detonator in his pocket, but if he activated it, he would have to run like the wind and also rescue R2 out of his metal bindings.  
  
Suddenly, flames came of IG-88's metal body. Luke thought to himself, "It must be the flamethrower Qui-Gon warned me about." Luke dodged the shots of the IG-88. The assassin droid started shooting concussion discs, which exploded against Luke's light saber. The droid would not give up. It shot his Pulse cannon at Luke, nearly got Luke with its poison darts, and almost chopped his head off with his Blade Extension Set.  
  
R2 started beeping as loud as he could as the IG-88 ignited his Poison Gas Dispenser. Luke flipped up as high as he could and sliced the droids head off. It wobbled around for a few moments. The Jedi Knight sliced at the droid many times with his light saber till it was dead. R2 chirped out in joy and relief as the droid died.   
  
Luke released R2 from his bindings and said, "That was a pretty sinister droid, wasn't it?" R2 chirped in agreement. "Lets go to the wedding hall and tell Han about what just happened."  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the wedding hall, Han said, "Where was R2?"   
  
Luke told him.  
  
"My word," Han said, "I didn't know there were 5 of those IG-88 droids. They sound very sinister. I heard that Boba Fett Killed 3 of them, but not that there were 2 other. There is still one left out there. I heard they canceled the production of IG-88."  
  
"Before I walked through the door and met that droid, the spirit of Great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn came to me and warned me about IG-88. He also told me that the Sith were going to make an uprising, just as I feared."  
  
"This is terrible! We will have to watch our backs. You said Grand Moff Tarkin sent the IG-88 after you?"  
  
"Yes. He is one of the most powerful Imperial leaders. With the Sith on the Imperial side again, and them being bigger and more worse than the 2nd Generation Sith, we will have a lot of trouble."  
  
"We should contact Lando Carlissian and warn him."  
  
"R2," yelled C-3PO, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Beep, Beep, Blip," R2 responded.  
  
"Oh my," 3PO responded with terror, "More Sith? My goodness."  
  
"I can't wait until the wedding," Han said.  
  
Later:  
  
Luke was standing next to Han at the wedding alter. He whispered, "I can't wait."  
  
A few moments later, Leia walked down the hall at the Coruscant wedding chapel. Luke whispered to Han, "There she is. Even though she is my sister, I have to admit, she is beautiful."  
  
"Yes she is." Han responded.  
  
The minister said, "If there be any among you who feel that these two people should not be engaged in holy wedlock, please say so now or forever hold your peace."  
  
At that moment a group of ten Storm troopers walk through the doors. Luke jumped of the platform, and raced to them. They started shooting at Han and Leia, but Luke repelled the blaster shots and took out 4 of the troopers. When he arrived he spun around and killed 2 more. The remaining 4 shot at Luke, but were killed by their repelled shots.   
  
The minister quickly went through the vows and pronounced them Man and Wife. But they didn't even kiss each other when they were given permission. They rushed down the stairs of the platform and rushed to Luke.  
  
"Lets get going," Leia said. With that, they boarded the Millennium Falcon.   
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As Luke, Leia, and Han boarded the Millennium Falcon, Storm troopers started shooting at them. Luke repelled the blaster shot with his light saber with great efficiency and agility, while at the same time Han was taking shots at the Storm troopers. There was more coming through the hanger door. Luke said, "We need to get on board."  
  
"Come on," Han yelled, "R2; 3PO; Let's get going."  
  
"But Han Solo..."  
  
"Shut up and get on."  
  
But sir..."  
  
"Come on."  
  
They boarded the ship; Han gave Leia a small kiss. "That scoundrel I like is still in you," Leia said. Han gave Leia a wink.   
  
"Luke," Han said, "go to the cannons, I will take off, and you will blast as many Strom troopers as you can. Alright kid?"  
  
"Yep; and don't call me kid," Luke responded.  
  
"Get going, Luke."  
  
Luke ran to the cannon controls as Han ran to the ships flight controls. "What's the plan," Leia asked.  
  
"It's alright hon. We're going to take off and Luke is going to blast as many troopers as he can."  
  
Han looked around for Chewbacca and said, "Where's Chewie."  
  
"Han Solo," 3PO said, "I was trying to tell you that Chewbacca is outside trying to fight off the Strom troopers. But when I tried to tell you, you said..."  
  
"I know what I said," Han interrupted. He yelled out the door, "CHEWIE!" Chewbacca looked at him and Han said, "Come on. We're taking off."  
  
"Oomph, Urmph," Chewie groaned and gave one of the Storm troopers one big hard blow, and ran to board the ship. He joined Han at the flight controls and helped take off.  
  
"Chewie," Han said, "Luke needs your help with the cannons. Blast as many troopers as you can; and tell 'Sir Luke' not to waste ammo; we will need it when we get into the stars. The Empire is after us and will probably send Tie Fighters after us. Now get going."   
  
Chewie ran off to the controls and Leia joined Han at the front of the ship. "Can I help with anything," Leia asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so hon. Now that you're MY wife though, I'm going to have to teach you how to fly one of these ships. You'll be the smartest female pilot around."  
  
Back at the cannon controls:  
  
Urmph, grunt," Chewie said.  
  
"3PO," Luke called, "what is Chewie trying to tell me?"  
  
"He says that 'Han Solo does not want you to waste too much ammo'," C-3PO interpreted, "He says that 'We will need the ammo for any Tie Fighters we might encounter.'  
  
"OK Chewie," Luke said to Chewie, "I won't."  
  
As the ship took off, Luke and Chewie blasted the cannons at the Storm troopers. A few of the troopers escaped, but most of the Storm troopers were killed.  
  
Luke walked up to the font of the ship and said to Han and Leia, "So, have you made up your mind about going to Tatooine and Endor with me?"  
  
Han said, "Sure, I don't mind going. What do you think Leia?"  
  
"I don't mind," Leia responded, "I wanted to go back to see the little Ewok friend of mine, Wicket W. Warrick, and maybe 3PO will meet his worshipers." They all laughed at how the Ewoks thought 3PO was a god.  
  
"So it's agreed," Luke asked  
  
"It's fine with me," Han said.  
  
"I don't mind going," Leia said.  
  
"Then set your course for Endor."  
  
Later:  
  
"I got 4 Tie Fighters on my scope up ahead," Han said, "Chewie, you take control. Me and Luke will blast them."  
  
As Chewie flew the ship strait for the Tie fighters, Han and Luke go set to blast. A few moments later, two of the tie fighters were destroyed. Luke took a shot at one of the last two, and destroyed it, "I got it," he yelled.  
  
"Great shot kid, don't get cocky," Han said back and they both laughed, remembering the time when they first met.  
  
One of the Tie fighters escaped unscathed and flew off. "He's probably going to tell the Empire about us," Han said, "With the Sith back, we might have some company on Endor. Thank 'The Force' for 'Sir Luke'"  
  
"Oh, stop it with that," Luke said, "Lets get going to Endor."  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
As the Falcon was on it's way to Endor, Luke and Han were having a conversation about the Sith uprising. "Listen," Han said, "If these Sith will be MORE powerful than the Darth Vader/Maul Generation, and...well no more needs to be said. We will really need to hold on for dear life. Luke? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Luke responded.  
  
"Do you REALLY think that the you, well...umm...can actually protect us from a more powerful Sith?"  
  
"I don't know. The Dark Side has as much power as the Light Side, but it can be much more powerful. The Dark Side is controlled by anger and hate. A common good controls the Light Side. My father was turned to the Dark Side by the fear and anger of having to leave his mother, and my grandmother, Shmi, as well as many other important things."  
  
"Yah, but you'll be their main target. You are what, the only Jedi left?"  
  
"I don't know. There is a Jedi named Mara Jade who we might want to check out. She lives on the planet of Myrkr. Mara attended my Jedi Training camp, which the she left in the middle of a simester. It was on Yavin 4. She used to be the right hand....woman...to the Emperor. The Emperor's last words to her were KILL LUKE SKYWALKER. I have heard that she blames me for the death of the Emperor and seeks to destroy me. If I can turn her to the light side..."  
  
"I'm not risking you getting killed...again."  
  
"Oh come on Han. If she could be turned to the Light Side, she would be our most powerful alli. She knows more about the empire than we would even hope to learn in a lifetime. We NEED her. After we go to Endor and Tatooine, will you head to Myrkr?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Hey you can't use that 'she's beautiful' thing on me anymore. I'm already married, but umm...well...OK."  
  
"Thanks Han. I owe you one."  
  
"You owe me more than one...more like 1,000."  
  
"Whatever, but thanks anyway. I also heard that Grand Moff Tarkin was killed, and that Grand Admiral Thrawn was put into power as the Imperial leader against the New Republic."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
A little bit later:  
  
"I got a Star Destroyer on my scope," Han yelled, "I think I can go into hyper drive, and they won't notice me. Luke, tell Chewie and Leia to come up here to the cockpit."  
  
"Right, I'll do it," Luke said and rushed off.  
  
"Han Solo," C-3PO said, "might I and/or R2 be of any assistance?"  
  
"No. You can stay up here just don't get in my way."  
  
"Umph, Grrr," Chewie said.  
  
"Chewie," Han commanded, "Turn the hyperdrive on. We're gonna make the jump to lightspeed."  
  
"What's wrong," Leia asked.  
  
"There is an Star Destroyer up ahead," Han said reassuringly, "We are going to try to outrun it."  
  
Chewie set up the hyperdrive, as Han made ready for the jump to lightspeed. "Here we go," Han said. With that they rocketed right past the destroyer and were headed for Endor.   
  
Later:   
  
"OK," Han spoke up, "I'm exiting light speed as we are coming up on Endor."  
  
Han Exited out of light speed as his the Millennium Falcon approached Endor. Then Han noticed a Tie fighter. "Luke," Han said, "Go to the cannon and blast that Tie fighter. He can't get away back to Grand Admiral Thrawn." Luke rushed to the blaster cannon and gave it a few shots, the Tie Fighter almost escaped, but Luke finally got it. "Great Job," Han yelled, "Now we can la...Oh my..." At that very moment a whole squad of Tie fighters and a Star Destroyer came from behind the planet.   
  
"Han," Luke said, "we need to destroy its power generator. Do you think Chewie could maneuver this thing so the Tie fighters can't damage us while you and I take the shots?"  
  
"Yah," Han replied, "Chewie. You fly this thing while Luke and I try to take out that Star Destroyer."  
  
"Be careful," Leia said.  
  
"We will," Han replied.  
  
As Chewie flew the ship, Han and Luke tried to take shots at the Star Destroyer, but they were un-eventful. "It must have a shield generator," Han said.  
  
"I feel that Grand Admiral Thrawn is on board that ship also," Luke said and thought for a moment, "Let's take out as many Tie Fighters as we can then tell Chewie to land." Han and Luke took shots at the Tie Fighters and destroyed most of them. After a few minutes, Han yelled to Chewie, "Chewie. Take us down to the ground of the Forest moon of Endor. Land near the village of the Ewoks. We need to protect them. The Storm troopers will be coming soon and will try to kill the Ewoks."  
  
Chewie landed the Falcon and Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, 3PO, and R2 climbed out of the Falcon. They rushed to the Ewok village. Luke could feel a shiver about him as if something was not right.  
  
When they arrived, they looked around. Luke's fears were true. The Ewoks clothes, items, and huts were destroyed. It appeared as if the Ewoks had given up a fight though.  
  
"Oh my," 3PO moaned, "All of them. Dead!" R2 gave out a low whistle. "Might R2 and I cremate the remains of the Ewoks?"  
  
"Yes," Han said. He looked toward Leia then at Luke and said, "All dead. I can't believe it."  
  
Luke said, "It's just like on Tatooine. The Empire is after me. They KNEW we were coming."  
  
"Do you still want to go to Tatooine," Han asked.  
  
"Yes. But do you know an alternate route?"  
  
"I know every route there is in this here galaxy," Han said. He smiled then continued, "Yah, we will go through a few star systems and zig zag around. I don't think the Imperials could follow us. But we will need to hurry."  
  
Luke agreed and after 3PO and R2 were finished, they all boarded the Falcon and took of on their way to Tatooine.   
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Han," Luke asked, "are you sure you can divert Thrawn away from us?"  
  
"Look kid," Han replied, "I can outrun anything. Those Star Destroyers don't fly very fast. There big and slow..." A few moments later, when the Falcon was up in the stars, the Star Destroyer started shooting. Han turned the hyperdrive on, and warned everyone that he was going to lightspeed. In a few moments they were long gone away from the Star Destroyer  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
On board the Star Destroyer, Chimaera, Grand Admiral Trawn said, "Blast, they got away!!! Do you think you can track them?"  
  
"Admiral Thrawn, they have gone into hyperspace."  
  
"Blast!!! I will not let them escape. Mara will be furious. Unless...Commander...is there any way to track them?"  
  
"When they left they were heading for the Outer Rim."  
  
"Does the New Rebellion have any connection to the Outer Rim Territories?"  
  
"Their leader, Luke Skywalker, was born on Tatooine. The pilot of the Corellian ship that escaped is Han Solo, also connections on Tatooine. From the process of elimination, I figure they are headed for Tatooine."  
  
"Then send Tie Fighters to patrol Tatooine. Also, send out 3 Tie Fighters per planet in the Outer Rim, and 3 per planet of the surrounding planets near the Outer Rim. We will not loose them this time."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Han," Luke said, "I have a feeling that some Ewoks are alive, like 2 or 3 of them. There might still be hope for them. After Tatooine, we need to go back to Endor. I just can't shake this feeling."  
  
"Luke, not all your feelings are right. This could just be your morning the death of the..."  
  
"HAN...Han. This is not just a feeling. I...I..."  
  
"Luke. You are my friend and I trust you with my life, as do you, but this feeling."  
  
"Han. It's real. Will you just go back to Endor when we are done going to Tatooine. And I think we should go to Cloud City..."  
  
"NO...we are not going to cloud city. I can't risk it. We do not want that Star Destroyer to know we are going to cloud city. I will contact Lando and warn him."  
  
Han and Luke talked a little bit more. Leia walked into the room and said, "I overheard what you were saying, and I think we should tell Lando, but not tell him where we are. Last time we trusted him, he almost turned us over to the Empire permanently."  
  
"Your right sweet heart. But, he can track our call."  
  
  
Later:  
  
"Were coming up on Tatooine. Chewie, turn the hyperdrive down." Chewie did just that then Han yelled, "What in the...Tie fighters. The Grand Admiral must have sent them to scout the area. Luke, come on, lets try to take them out. They have probably already told Thrawn, but we should kill them." Han turned to Chewbacca and said, "Chewie. You fly this thing."  
  
"Arghhhh," Chewie groaned in response.  
  
"Come on Luke," Han told Luke again, "Lets go."  
  
"Han Solo," 3PO said, "the odds that the Tie fighters have not told the Admiral are 1000:1"  
  
"3PO, NEVER tell me the odds. We need to take as many out as we can." With that, Han rushed after Luke. The two started shooting at the Tie fighters. They got 2 on the first shot, and after a few minutes, 3 more were down. The last Tie fighter got a shot in which severely damaged the Falcon. "We have to land," Han said, and yelled to the cockpit, "Chewie, land this thing, FAST!!!"  
  
Chewie took the Falcon down as the Tie Fighter tried to destroy the falcon. The Falcon landed in Mos Eisley spaceport, and Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, R2, and 3PO climbed out of the ship.  
  
As they walked around the city, Leia didn't seem very comfortable. Han asked, "Hon, what's wrong."  
  
"I have never seen such a disgusting place. I thought Jabba's Place was sick, but there are Bounty Hunter, aliens of all sorts that I've never seen before, and garbage all over the city."  
  
"Leia. There is nothing scary about this place. I used to live here. There is not a place in all the universe of more vile and wretched scum. But Luke and I will protect you. I want to show one of my favorite places." Han looked over at Luke and said, "Should we show Leia the Mos Eisley Cantina?"  
  
"Sure," Luke said.  
  
As they walked through the city, everyone cheered to Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, R2, and 3PO for their victory against the Empire. To a few of the people they said, "Do not thank us. This is not the end of the Empire."  
  
When they arrived at the Cantina, Leia gave a little smirk at how the place looked. She saw Devaronians, Bith, Duros, and other crazy creatures. "Why did you want to take me here."  
  
"We just wanted to say hi to a few friends." As they walked through the door, the bar tender said, "We don't serve their kind. Your droids. We don't serve them. They'll have to wait out side."   
  
"Master Luke," 3PO said, "I have forgotten about this place. R2 and I will wait outside."  
  
"OK," Luke said, "Lets go sit down Leia and Chewie."  
  
A few moments later, Han came back with some Juri Juice for everyone. "This is a favorite here. You'll love it." They drank the juice as the Cantina Band played music. When they were finished, they walk out. Before Luke left, he ran into a vile alien who said, "You better watch yourself. I have the death sentence on 12 systems."   
  
"I am not worth your trouble," Luke said, using The Force.  
  
"You are not worth my trouble," The alien repeated.  
  
"I can go now."  
  
"You may go now."  
  
After he left, Leia asked why he took so long. Luke explained and they walked to the spaceport. On their way they pick up some fruit and hydroponic vegetables.   



End file.
